1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan module, and more particularly, to a fan module with low noise during operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional fan module, a fan is usually assembled to a bracket mounted on an enclosure with screws. In order to secure the fan to the bracket, at least four screws are usually inserted through four corners of the bracket and into the fan. When a worker fastens the screws, sometimes the screw holes are too close to the enclosure, which results in limited space for assembling operations, and fastening of the screws is inconvenient. In addition, as the fan module operates, vibrations generated by the rotating fan are transmitted to the bracket through the four screws. The vibrations cause mechanical parts to impact onto each other and so as to produce noises.